Little Things
by YuugisGirl
Summary: To Yugi, love was more about the little things. Unfortunately for him, however, Seto Kaiba was definitely not a “simple gestures” kind of guy. Rivalshipping. Oneshot. Contestfic


A/N: This is my Rivalshipping (SetoxYugi) entry for Computerfreak101's YGO writing contest. It takes palce years after the end of the series. When I first saw the pairing, this concept leapt into my mind. I hope you like it.

Notes: J. K. Rowling is British, but she lives in Edinburgh, Scotland.

Disclaimer: Not now. Not ever. You learn to deal with life's let downs.

Little Things

To Yugi, love was more about the little things. To him, true affection was shown through the small gestures of kindness that happened in the everyday world.

When a stranger held open a door for a harried and looking woman whose arms were laden with paperwork…

When a smiling mother pushed her laughing child back and forth on the park swing…

When a busy man left work early to just show up at his beloved's office with a bouquet of flowers…

These things were simple. These things were love.

Unfortunately for Yugi, however, Seto was definitely not "simple gestures" kind of guy.

* * *

"Umm…Seto…why is there a cow in the living room?" Yugi stood frozen at the entrance of the hallway, eyebrows raised and mouth agape at the black and white speckled creature standing where his couch was usually positioned.

Icy blue eyes flicked in his direction, their owner wearing a satisfied smile. "You said you wanted milk."

"Yeah…from a _gallon_…that you buy at the _store_…"

"But this way it's fresh." Seto smirked over his folded hands.

Yugi buried his face in his hands.

* * *

"Kaiba? Where are we going?" Yugi, asked the blackness before him, hands flung outwards so that he wouldn't run into anything.

"You'll see." The brunet replied, his hands upon his boyfriend's shoulders, steering him.

"Can I take this blindfold off yet?" Yugi questioned hopefully, pulling at the rather itchy material wrapped around his head

"Not quite." Seto chimed, pressing the cloth strip back down.

"Now?" Yugi asked after a few moments of silent walking.

"No"

"Now?

"No"

"Now?"

"Yugi could you just be quiet for one- oh yeah you can actually." Seto pulled the blind fold off the smaller's face to reveal…

"It's a Blockbuster…" Yugi stated slowly, gazing at the blue and yellow sign above the movie store before him. "Are we here to get that new Batman movie I asked you about yesterday?"

"No." Seto said softly, pushing a shiny metal key into Yugi's tiny fist.

The spiky haired boy glanced between the key, the store, his boyfriend and back again. "What's this for?"

"It's the key to your new Blockbuster." Kaiba smirked.

Yugi looked up at the brunet, half in disbelief, half in exasperation. "I asked you to get me a movie and you buy me a movie store…?!"

"Precisely."

* * *

Yugi leant over the bathroom counter, scrubbing viciously at the toothpaste stains left behind by his boyfriend. He growled in irritation. This was pointless, the stuff was never coming off! He took a step away from the sink, intent on resting his tired limbs for a minute, only to have a pair of firm arms wrap around him from both sides.

"Seto?" Yugi questioned, feeling a pair of lips on the top of his head and turning in the embrace. He looked upwards into a pair of amused cobalt eyes.

"What are you doing?" the brunet asked lazily, tracing a finger down the shorter boy's pale cheek.

"Something that should be your job. I'm cleaning up the mess you left in the sink this morning. Like you do _every_ morning." Yugi snapped already a little miffed at having to spend his Saturday morning scrubbing.

"Oh don't bother with that." The brunet smirked. "I'll have someone in to clean it up later."

"You're going to pay someone to come clean my bathroom sink? Seto, you can't just solve all your problems with money!" Yugi huffed indignantly, his retorted only half listened to.

"I think I can, but that's beside the point. Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" Yugi asked with less frustration in his voice now that his curiosity was peeked.

"We're going to Scotland."

"…why are we going to Scotland?"

"So you can meet that J. K. Rowling whose books you seem to love so much." Seto replied, taking the rubber gloves off Yugi's hands and pulling him out of the bathroom.

"All I asked you to do was get me the newest Harry Potter book, so you're flying me halfway across the world to meet the author of the series?"

"Wow, you're so perceptive." Kaiba mocked him, ignoring the glare that was sent his way.

* * *

The alarm clock screeched its morning call as the little red numbers upon its face flashed seven o'clock. A small hand swiped pointlessly out at the air for a few moments, knocking over several innocent books and papers before finally landing with a crash upon its desired target. Yugi rolled over, having successfully silenced the noisy device, snuggling deeper into the warm body beside him.

The body that wasn't there…

Yugi's upper body snapped upwards with a start, pale fists rubbing away sleep from haggard violet eyes as he gazed about the bedroom. Nothing. Seto wasn't there.

The short boy let out a half irritated, half exhausted sigh, rubbing his cheeks and smoothing back his wild, multicolored tresses. Seto must have left early for work…_again_.

"That man…" Yugi growled with bitterness, lying back down in his rumpled bed sheets. Was it too much to ask that your boyfriend of _two years_ at least stay long enough to say _goodbye_ in the mornings?!?

Letting out another pent up breath of frustration, Yugi punched his pillow into a more comfortable position and attempted to drift back off to sleep. Kaiba was his boss after all. His arriving late would be the ungrateful CEO's punishment.

Yugi rolled over. Once. Twice. Three times. With an irritated growl he sat up, knowing full well he would be unable to get back to bed now that he'd already woken. Silently cursing the devil who invited Mondays, the boy tossed the covers off of himself, threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood, stretching widely.

He'd just returned from his foray with Seto to Europe to meet J. K. Rowling, and the jet lag still hadn't quite worn off. The trip itself had been nice, but extremely pointless. Yugi just didn't see _why_ the CEO insisted on dropping money on him left and right. Big gestures were wonderful on occasion, but it was the little things that showed true affection.

Yugi sighed, shaking his head and pushing open the bathroom door. He winced slightly as his bed-warmed feet hit the cool tile, goose-bumps rising up over his skin. "Time for another cold shower and dirty sink." He muttered bitterly to himself."

He grabbed his toothbrush its compartment, turning his haggard eyes to the usually blue-splotched sink, only to find that its porcelain surface had been scrubbed clean. Confused, the boy lifted his spiky head to discover a note taped to the mirror's surface, right where his reflection should be.

_Don't worry, I cleaned up after myself._

_-Seto_

Yugi felt warmth spread throughout his heart as he read the note over once more. Slathering paste upon his toothbrush and beginning his morning ritual, the boy smiled softly to himself.

Because to Yugi Motou, it was the little things that mattered most.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
